In practice it is known that in bogies which are centrically guided by means of a swivel ring, a turntable, a guide journal or by similar means elastic supports are arranged between the superstructure and the bogie [truck] frame which allow for the rotation of the bogie and which allow for dampened relative movements between the superstructure and the bogie by means of interposed, spring-mounted sliders. A relatively even stress is exerted on the wheels by means of the bogie without either straining or unburdening single wheels. The contact pressure of the spring-mounted sliders and therefore the partial unburdening of the guiding means of the bogie can be changed by means of a respective bias of the spring-mounted sliders.
In the known elastic supports there is usually a fixed slide plate provided which supports itself on a spring-mounted slider. In the known versions the spring-mounted slider has spring elements, which allow for a vertical spring deflection of the elastic slider within a certain range. The arrangement of a spring element for vertical deflection of the slider necessitates the arrangement of additional guides, so that the slider is guided exactly during the relative movements between the bogie and the superstructure.
Therefore, the known arrangements of elastic supports are usually very complex. A further disadvantage is that the deflecting sliders have horizontal lengthwise play even when under load. Due to this the desired torsional dampening effect of the lateral sliders is missing, so that the superstructures tend to sway (side motion).
A directly operating rotation dampening between the superstructure and the running gear is known from DE-PS 28 15 375 and DE-OS 28 42 211, in which the known fixed slide plate has a level slide surface and the deflecting slider has a slightly convex slide surface. The deflecting slider is provided with the shape of a leaf spring supported merely at its ends. The leaf spring being mounted without longitudinal play. In these known executions the simultaneous friction of the sliders in lengthwise and lateral direction is a disadvantage. While a certain dampening of the rotating movement of the running gear is desirable to avoid a swaying of the running gear wheel set etc. and, therefore, instability of the superstructure, a soft connection of the superstructure in the lateral direction to the running gear is desired for a better decoupling in order to avoid resonances and therefore a decrease in running quality.